justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Avatars
Attention!: Do not spam edits for this page. Avatars 'were first introduced in Just Dance 4 as mono-color circles. They made a colored and shaped re-appearance in Just Dance 2014 and a colored sticker appearance in Just Dance 2015. Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014, as well as Just Dance 2015. *Just Dance 4 avatars were not in color. *The Just Dance 4 avatars had their own special noise. The Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars so its about 10x more. *Just Dance Wii U has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. * In Just Dance 2015, the avatars look like stickers. * The most expensive item you can purchase with Mojo Coins is the Disco Ball Head Dancer's avatar on Just Dance 2014. It costs 500 Mojo Coins. * In Just Dance 2014 only, you can also receive monthly exclusive avatars that come with month-unlockable mashups. * In Just Dance 2014, you had to play the songs in the game to unlock their avatars in-game. ** In Just Dance 2015, you also had to do the same thing in order to unlock the corresponding avatars. However, unlike in Just Dance 2014 in which you can unlock more than one avatar if applicable, you can only unlock one avatar per track. Alternate dances also have their own unlockable avatar. Avatars The avatars represent your profile. They are featured in Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015. The avatars on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 have a wider selection and are in color. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars in Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile, wink, blow a kiss, growl, laugh, stick out the tongue, and blow a bubble using bubblegum. The avatars in Just Dance 2015 can do the same things. In the World Dancefloor however, they are unable to perform those actions, but are instead able to verbally express themselves depending on which button you press. Expressions range from "Lol!" to "Oh no!". They can also say things without you pressing any buttons, such as "Grrr" when you are overtaken by an opponent. Just Dance 4 'Avatars from Just Dance 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' 'Generic Avatars' Along with avatars from actual songs Happy, Jazzy, Crazy, and Funky, have their own avatars not based on a song. Just Dance 2014 'Avatars from Just Dance' 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' Moves_Like_Jagger_Avatar_2.png|Moves Like Jagger/YMCA (P2) (3rd Dancer) Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|Instabul (P1) IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Instabul (P3) WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|We No Speak Americano Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|The Final Countdown(P1)/Cant Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) Beautyandabeatavatar.JPG|Beauty And A Beat We_R_Who_We_R_Avatar.jpg|We R Who We R FunhouseAvatarDLC.PNG|Funhouse (DLC Avatar) Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin' La Vida Loca Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What makes you beautiful (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) Rockandrollavatar.png|Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Oopsavatar.png|Oops I Did It Again (P3) Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Sowhantavatar.png|So What Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel MoooovesLikeJagger.png|Moves Like Jagger (1st Dancer) Oie_transparentloveyou.png|Love You Like a Love Song GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Girl) GangnamStyleRight3rdDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/2nd Girl) GangnamStyleRight2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Boy) GangnamStyleRight1stDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Girl) (DLC Version) GangnamStyle1stDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P1) BrandNewStartAvatar.png|Brand New Start Partofmeavatar.JPG|Part of Me Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Diggin' In The Dirt 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' C'monpanda.png|C'mon (P2) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Blurred Lines (P1) Applauseavatar.png|Applause Feelthismomentavatar.png|Feel This Moment Feelsorightavatar.png|Feel So Right Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Gentlemanavatar.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Itsyouavatar.png|It's You Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive KissYou6PlyrsP1.png|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Starshipsavatar.png|Starships TroublemakerAvatar.png|Troublemaker Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP1.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP2.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Wildavatar.png|Wild Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) Could u Be Loved Avatar P1.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#thatPOWER DancandoAvatar.png|Dançando Rocknrollavatar.JPG|Rock N Roll 50px-WhatAboutLoveAvatar.png|What About Love 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|99 Luftballoons (P1) RichGirlAvatar.png|Rich Girl TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Love Boat KissYou2ndDancer.png|Kiss You (P2) DanseAvatar.png|Danse (Pop Version) DiscoBallAvatar.png|Unknown Disco Ball Dancer PrinceAli1stDancer.png|Prince Ali (P1) PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Prince Ali (P2) PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Prince Ali (P3) PinceAli4thDancer.png|Prince Ali (P4) MariaAvatar.png|Maria SafeandSoundAvatar.png|Safe and Sound TimberP1Avatar.png|Timber (P1) Oie_LMcHMYPrnGSj.png|Timber (P2) JustDanceSweatAvatar.png|Just Dance (Sweat) DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|Die Young (P1) DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|Die Young (P2) ThatPOWEROnStage2ndDancer.PNG|#thatPOWER (On-Stage) (Lead Dancer) MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|My Main Girl OneWayorAnother(TeenageKicks)Avatar.PNG|One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Sexy And I Know It Oie_transparent_(1).png|Don't You Worry Child Oie_transparentky.png|Candy (P2) Kiss You (6 Players) (P2) INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|I Need Your Love Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|Can't Get Enough ApplauseAlternateAvatar.png|Applause (Alternate) Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Can't Hold Us WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|We Can't Stop 'Avatars from Ubisoft Games' Oie 25215226V4VA3Z4J.png|Rayman (DLC) ZombiUAvatar.png|ZombiU Oie_transparentassassin.png|Assassins Creed Oie_transparentpig.png|Hambo Oie_transparentrr.png|Raving Rabbid Oie_transparentwd.png|Watch Dogs Oie_transparentrb.png|Far Cry 3 Oie_transparentsf.png|Beyond Good and Evil Oie_transparentbdoc.png|Splinter Cell Oie_transparentguy.png|Far Cry Oie_transparentwhatever.png|Ghost Recon Oie_TUF10Jlq3opb.png|Barbara (DLC) IMG2571A.jpg|Globox (DLC) Blob.jpg|Teensie (DLC) Just Dance 2015 Avatars from Just Dance Justdance2015dare.png|Dare avatareyeoftiger.png|Eye of the Tiger Jd2015hotncold.png|Hot N Cold FADDSAa.png|I Get Around Adssad.png|I Like to Move It Jd251.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Adss.png|Ring My Bell Who_Lets_The_Dogs_Out.png|Who Let The Dogs Out 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 010.png|Baby Girl 011.png|Call Me 012.png|Chicken Payback Dasasdsdasad.png|Come on Eileen 5452.png|Cosmic Girl 41.png|Crazy Christmas Wqe.png|Dagomba Firework.png|Firework 017.png|Funkytown DasDASD.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper Adssadsda.png|Hey Ya 044.png|Hot Stuff (P2) 0020.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) 21.png|Jump in the Line 23.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 22.png|Katti Kalandal (P2) Ds.png|Kung Fu Fighting 25.png|Monster Mash 09.png|Nine In The Afternoon 028.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 50s.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P2) 29.png|Pump Up The Volume 30.png|Rasputin 31.png|Rockafeller Skank 32.png|Should I Stay or Should I Go 33.png|Song 2 (C1) 34.png|Song 2 (C2) 35.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) 36.png|Sway (Quien Sera) (P1) Sympathy For The Devil.png|Sympathy For The Devil 27.png|The Power 38.png|Toxic 39333.png|Viva Las Vegas 40.png|When I Grow Up 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 43.png|Apache (Jump On It) 45.png|California Gurls 46.png|Da Funk 47.png|Dynamite (P2) 53.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 30.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) 48.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' 54.png|I Feel Love 59.png|I'm So Excited 55.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You 42.png|Land Of 1000 Dances 56.png|Marcia Baila 63.png|Let's Go To The Mall 5743443.png|Night Boat To Cairo 58.png|Party Rock Anthem Assdsadsa.png|She's Got Me Dancing 60.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) Asdds.png|Spectronizer (P3) 50s.png|This is Halloween (P2) 512.png|This is Halloween (P3) 52wqe.png|This is Halloween (P4) 62.png|Tightrope 64.png|Video Killed the Radio Star 65.png|What You Waiting For Avatars from Just Dance 4 96.png|Aerobics in Space 67.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) 68.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) 82.png|Brand New Start 69.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) 93.png|Crazy Little Thing 73.png|Crucified (P1) 71.png|Crucified (P3) 72.png|Crucified (P4) 74.png|Diggin' in the Dirt 75.png|Disturbia 76.png|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (P2) 77.png|Funhouse 78.png|Gangnam Style 80.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) 81.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) 83.png|Livin' la Vida Loca 84.png|Love You Like A Love Song 86.png|Maneater 87.png|Moves Like Jagger 88.png|Mr. Saxobeat 89.png|Never Gonna Give You Up 79.png|Oops!...I Did It Again 092.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 90.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Dsasd.png|Rock Lobster (P2) 94.png|So What 95.png|Super Bass 70.png|The Final Countdown (P1)/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) 97.png|Time Warp (P2) 98.png|Time Warp (P4) 66.png|We No Speak Americano 85.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) 100.png|Wild Wild West (P1) 26.png|Wild Wild West (P2) 99.png|Wild Wild West (P3) 101.png|Wild Wild West (P4) 102.png|You Make Me Feel... Das.png|You're the First, the Last, My Everything (P1) Avatars from Just Dance 2014 0146.png|99 Luftballons 134.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) 145.png|Applause 117.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) 118.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (P2) 119.png|Blame It on the Boogie (P3) 135.png|Blurred Lines (P1) 227.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) 120.png|Candy (P2) 223.png|Can't Hold Us 121.png|Careless Whisper (P1) 122.png|C'mon Dasdasasd.png|Could You Be Loved (P1) 136.png|Dançando 137.png|Danse (Pop Version) 138.png|Feel So Right 139.png|Feel This Moment 113.png|Fine China 110.png|Flashdance ... What a Feeling 104.png|Follow The Leader 140.png|Gentleman 141.png|Get Lucky (P2) 142.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) 105.png|I Kissed a Girl 151.png|In The Summertime (P3) 155.png|Isidora 143.png|It's You 106.png|I Will Survive 124.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) 125.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) 144.png|Just Dance 127.png|Kiss You (P2) 126.png|Kiss You 6-Player (P3) 128.png|Limbo (P1) 129.png|Limbo (P2) 114.png|Love Boat 147.png|María 148.png|Miss Understood 130.png|Moskau (P1) 107.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 115.png|Nitro Bot (P2) 131.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) 222.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) 149.png|Rich Girl 224.png|Roar 150.png|Safe And Sound (C1) 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 116.png|Starships 132.png|thatPOWER 229.png|The Other Side 152.png|The Way (P2) 109.png|Troublemaker Turnup15.png|Turn Up The Love 226.png|Wake Me Up 153.png|Waking Up in Vegas We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We Can't Stop 111.png|Where Have You Been 154.png|Wild 30.png|Y.M.C.A. (P1) 87.png|Y.M.C.A. (P2) 39333.png|Y.M.C.A. (P3) Justdance2015dare.png|Y.M.C.A. (P4) Avatars from Just Dance 2015 196.png|4x4 (P4) 197.png|Addicted To You 183.png|Ain't No Mountain High Enough (P2) 188.png|Bad Romance (P2) 198.png|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) 199.png|Bailando (P1) 200.png|Bang Bang (P2) 201.png|Best Song Ever (P4) 203.png|Black Widow 202.png|Birthday 170.png|Built For This 173.png|Burn 190.png|Dark Horse (P2) 205.png|Diamonds 220.png|Diamonds (Seated Dance) Yhs.png|Don't Worry Be Happy (P1) 177.png|Epic Sirtaki (P1) 174.png|Fatima 208.png|Get Low (P1) 171.png|Happy 209.png|Happy (Sing Along) 210.png|Holding Out for a Hero 168.png|I Love It 195.png|I Love It (Guards) 175.png|I Luh Ya Papi 211.png|It's My Birthday (P3) 212.png|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) 213.png|Kiss Kiss 214.png|Let It Go 169.png|Love Me Again 187.png|Love Is All (P2) 192.png|Macarena (P4) 182.png|Mahna Mahna (P3) 215.png|Maps 204.png|Me And My Broken Heart (P2) 221.png|Medal for competing in six tournaments 207.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 167.png|Never Can Say Goodbye 189.png|Only You (And You Alone) (P1) 184.png|Papaoutai (P1) 191.png|Papaoutai (African Dance) 216.png|Problem 217.png|She Looks So Perfect (P2) 186.png|Speedy Gonzales (P2) 185.png|Tetris (P4) 166.png|The Fox (P2) 194.png|The Fox (Campfire Dance) (P1) 206.png|Till I Find You 176.png|Summer 218.png|Summer (Sweat) 178.png|Walk This Way (P2) 219.png|Walk This Way (Extreme) 193.png|Xmas Tree (P2) 101.png|You're On My Mind 172.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 181.png|TBA 179.png|TBA 228.png|TBA 112.png|TBA Avatars from Ubisoft Games 157.png|Assassin's Creed 159.png|Beyond Good And Evil 158.png|Ghost Recon 160.png|Hambo 161.png|Far Cry 164.png|Far Cry 3 162.png|Raving Rabbid 163.png|Splinter Cell 156.png|Watch Dogs 165.png|ZombiU Just Dance Wii U Avatars from Just Dance Wii ChooChooTRAINP2Avatar.png|Choo Choo TRAIN (P2) LoveRevolutionP1Avatar.png|Love Revolution (P1) LoveRevolutionP2Avatar.png|Love Revolution (P2) MickeyAvatar.png|Mickey (Hawaii Version) CutieHoneyAvatarextraction.PNG|Cutie Honey SexyGirl(song)Avatarextraction.PNG|Sexy Girl koinodial6700avatar.png|Koi no Dial 6700 Avatars from Just Dance Wii 2 AgeAgeEveryNightAvatar.png|Age Age Every Night IndependentWomanAvatar.png|Independent Woman MaruMaruMoriMoriP1Avatar.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P1) MaruMaruMoriMoriP2Avatar.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) 100px-Ponponponavatar.jpg|PonPonPon PopStarP1Avatar.png|Pop Star (P1) PopStarP2Avatar.png|Pop Star (P2) Bopeepbopeepavatarextraction.png|Bo Peep Bo Peep Risingsunp1avatarextraction.png|Rising Sun (P1) Gogosummerp4avatarextraction.png|Go Go Summer! (P4) Surienkaavataretraction.png|Suirenka Avatars from Just Dance Wii U Acerola Taiso Transparent.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta (P1) Fantastic_Baby_Transparent.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) IWishForYou1stDancer.PNG|I Wish For You (P1) KoiSuruFortuneCookieP1Avatar.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P1) KoiSuruFortuneCookieP2Avatar.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P2) MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|Memeshikute P1 MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|Memeshikute P2 MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|Memeshikute P3 MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|Memeshikute P4 MiteMite☆KochichiAvatar.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi Ninja Re Transparent.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang TsuskematsukeruAvatar.png|Tsukematsukeru iwishforyouavatar.jpg|EZ DO DANCE (P1) ikuze! kaito shojo avatar.jpg| Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (P1) Other Avatars Santa.png|Santa Claus SushiAvatar.png|Sushi OrangeAvatar.png|Orange JellyfishAvatar.png|Jellyfish Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Ubisoft Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Now